Carpenter home
The Carpenter home is the home of the Carpenter family, led by Michael and Charity Carpenter. There are frequently scenes that take place there throught the series starting with Grave Peril. Description The home of the Carpenter family is in an old neighborhood lined with ancient trees and old victorian houses some having been restore.Grave Peril, ch. 20 It had a more elegant appearance than the rest of he neighborhood and didn't blend well. Death Masks, ch. 15 Appearance In Grave Peril, the house looked like it was made of gingerbread with elegant trim and painted in ivory and burgundy and with a white picket fence around the yard.Grave Peril, ch. 20 In Death Masks, the house is a colonial with a white picket fence in the front. Teh front looked like it could be in Better Homes and Gardens and the back looked like it could be in a Craftsman commercial. Death Masks, ch. 15 The yard The front yard had a few shady trees with well-kept shrubs, The back yard had a large tree in the center of the lawn that cast a lot of shade in the summer and held a fortress-like tree-house for the kids. The tree-house had finished walls, an actual window and guardrails all around—and a porch. There was an addition being built to the back of the house. The garage was full of lumber.Death Masks, ch. 15 Details *Location: in the neighborhood west of Wrigley Field.Grave Peril, ch. 20 Death Masks, ch. 15 *There are several guardian angels wearing black suits around the house. Uriel says that michael and his family more than earned them.Ghost Story, ch. 50 *The house had a threshold "more solid and extensive than the grab wall of China."Ghost Story, ch. 50 Unique characteristics *In Death Masks, the grass is green around their house and it's February. Harry says: "God works in mysterious ways." Death Masks, ch. 27 *There were sagging snowmen in the yard. Ghost Story, ch. 50 The Carpenter Family In the series In Grave Peril, Grave Peril, ch. 20 In Death Masks: :Harry goes to the house seeking Michael to be his second for the duel with Paolo Ortega. He talks with Molly in the tree-house and when Charity return wiht the groceries, he helps out unloading the car of bags and kids, along with Shiro Yoshimo. Shiro ultimately volunteers to by Harry's second for the duel and seems to be an old hand at it. Charity is snappish as usual at Harry but puts him to work in the kitchen while Shiro makes arrangements for the meeting of the seconds at McAnally's Pub.Death Masks, ch. 15 :Later, Harry and Susan Rodriguez went over there. Father Forthill answered the door. Charity was gone, taking the children to her mothers. Anna Valmont was sleeping in the guest room. Michael and Sanya were investigating Denarian activity in St. Louis. Forthill told Harry some things about the Nicodemus Archleone and the Denarians and their being the main enemy of the Knights of the Cross Forthill also told him about Lasciel. Valmont escaped in Harry's car. Harry spotted Forthill's tattoo: the Eye of Thoth. He told how he and Father Vincent got in seminary school. It was the same tattoo Harry saw on the corpse in the Forensic Institute. That was the clue Harry needed to solve the case—Father Vincent was not the real Vincent.Death Masks, ch. 27 In Proven Guilty, Harry brings Molly Carpenter home after picking her up at the police station. Proven Guilty, ch. 10 Later, in a big spell that Harry set up at the SplatterCon!!! convention, he mistakenly redirected three of four Phobophages to the Carpenter Home where Molly was. When he got there in the aftermath of the attack, Harry found the place a mess and seemingly empty of people. Thomas found Daniel Carpenter in the treehouse and he told Harry it was movie monsters—The Reaper, Hammerhands and Scarecrow—that attacksd them and abducted Molly. He also told Harry that his mom and the kids were in the panic room.Proven Guilty, ch. 30 In Small Favor, Harry trained Molly with shields using snowballs and her siblings help in the yard of their house. Charity stuffed snow down Harry's shirt. Then Gruffs attacked. Charity and the kids go into rehearsed action to get to the safe room. Charity uses a nail gun on one of the Gruffs.Small Favor, ch. 1 Harry and Thomas Raith took Akariel's coin, Gard and Hendricks there after they badly wounded by Tessa and her Denarian pack.Small Favor, ch. 13-15 Harry and Michael discussed Lasciel's coin and his small son Harry—the talk turnsed heated and they almost came to blows.Small Favor, ch. 20 Harry talked with Gard about who could have betrayed Marcone and gets a locker number.Small Favor, ch. 21 Michael brings Harry and Kincaid there after the battle at the Shedd Aquarium.Small Favor, ch. 35 They discuss how to get Ivy back. Harry wrote her a note for courage: they're coming for her.Small Favor, ch. 36 Nicodemus came demanding a talk with or all in the house would get shot. Harry bargains Fidelacchius for Ivy.Small Favor, ch. 37 Harry confronts Michael about not trusting him. Michael shows Harry his mind was tampered with by removing the blocks with prayer.Small Favor, ch. 38 Murphy and Harry talk about Kincaid, Molly looking in his mind, Harry has a Denarian coin. Karrin insisted on coming with them to get Ivy in Kincaid's place. Harry bumps into Anastasia Luccio in the laundry room.Small Favor, ch. 39 In Ghost Story, Fitz, Zero and the gang getting fed at their house by Charity until something can be figured out what to do about them.Ghost Story, ch. 41 Uriel takes Harry's ghost there to see his daughter and Mouse.Ghost Story, ch. 51 In Cold Days, Harry and Molly go to the house in the Munstermobile to pick up Mouse after his friends—Waldo Butters, Andi, Justine, Mac—were kidnapped by Redcap.Cold Days, ch. 36 References See Also *Father Anthony Forthill *Knights of the Cross *Shiro Yoshimo *Sanya *Amoracchius *Margaret Angelica *Mouse *Anna Valmont *Ivy *Gard *Hendricks *Karrin Murphy *Gruffs *Fetch *Nicodemus Archleone *Denarians *Hammerhands *Scarecrow (fetch) External References *Wrigleyville - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide *Lake View, Chicago - Wikipedia *Wrigley Field - Wikipedia Category:Locations